Scattering Bullet
|inventor='Krillin' |user='Krillin Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Future Warrior Prilin EX Prilin KrigohanDragon Ball Fusions, 2016 Gorillin Pikkon Picohan' |color= & or & or & |class=Continuous Energy Bullet |similar='Energy Ballet Double Tsuihikidan Great Death Beam Hellzone Grenade Human Extinction Attack Rapid Cannon God of Destruction's Angry Roar God of Destruction's Euphoria' }} is a Continuous Energy Bullet used by Krillin. Overview It is a large energy sphere fired and sent up into the air. When fired, it is slow, as noted by Piccolo. The user then changes the course of the blast into the air. It then splits into smaller, but faster ki spheres that attack the foe at medium speeds, inflicting considerable damage. Usage Krillin uses this attack against the Saibamen in retaliation to a Saibaman's detonation that killed Yamcha. The attack is effective, leaving only one Saibaman alive (who is dispatched with ease by Piccolo shortly later), but does not work on the Saiyans. It is used again after this, during image training with Gohan in the Nameless Namek's Spaceship when Krillin unleashes all his attacks on Gohan at once. This attack reappears in Dragon Ball Super, used by Krillin to defeat a large number of Frieza's soldiers after regaining his confidence. Variations *'Super Scatter Shot' - A stronger version of the Scatter Shot that appears as one of Krillin and Pikkon's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Full Power Scatter Shot' - A full power version of Scatter Shot that is even stronger than Super Scatter Shot. Appears as one of Krillin and Pikkon's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Z-Assist Scatter Kamehameha' - A variation of the Scatter Kamehameha used by the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse when performing the technique while Krillin is their current Master. The Z-Assist causes Krillin's soul (which appears as an astral projection of Krillin performing the technique) to go into the Future Warrior's body while they're performing it increasing the power of the Warrior's Scatter Kamehameha. Video Game Appearances * Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' The technique is named in Kyōshū! Saiyan, Super Saiya Densetsu and Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, Bunsan Enerugī Ha in Goku Hishōden, Misty Ki Wave in Legendary Super Warriors, Ryuuseikikoudan in the Supersonic Warriors series (as Krillin's Ultimate K.O.), Scatter Blast in Super Dragon Ball Z, and Scatter Energy Wave in Attack of the Saiyans. The technique is also one of Krillin's super attacks in Kyōshū! Saiyan and Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. The attack is named Expanding Energy Wave in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It is named Scatter Kamehameha and is Krillin's ultimate move prior to his unlock ability "transformation" in Shin Budokai and Shin Budokai - Another Road, and one of his selectable ultimates in Burst Limit. In Dragon Ball Online, the technique is named Scatter Shot. It is learned at level 34 by Turtle Hermits. It is named Spread Energy Blast in the Raging Blast series, Tenkaichi Tag Team, Ultimate Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect. In Battle of Z, renamed Energy Recovery Shot, this attack is used to heal allies. The move also appears in Xenoverse under the name Scatter Kamehameha as Krillin's Ultimate Skill. It can also be learned by the Future Warrior by completing Krillin's Training as the Warrior's Master. If the technique is used while Krillin is the Warrior's current Master, then it will receive a Z-Assist. It appears under the name Scatter Shot in Dragon Ball Fusions, where it can be learned by Krillin, Pikkon, Saibaking, and others, including fusions such as Gorillin, Krigohan, EX Prilin, and Picohan. It also possesses two stronger versions, Super Scatter Shot and Full Power Scatter Shot. In Xenoverse 2, Scatter Kamehameha returns as one of Krillin's Ultimate Skills which he will teach to the Future Warrior in School Quest: "Lesson 3" of Krillin's Training, during which the warrior defeat ten Saibamen before facing Krillin using the Ultimate Skill along with the other skills they learned from Krillin to defeat them and complete the lesson which unlocks the Scatter Kamehameha as an equipable skill. However, due to the Z-Assist feature bring omitted from Xenoverse 2 the Z-Assist version does not appear. In FighterZ, this move appears as Krillin's level 3 super attack. During the attack, a short cinematic will play out, in which Krillin is invincible. The cinematic will end, and a large beam will quickly travel across the screen. Regardless of whether or not the beam is blocked, another cinematic in which Krillin is invincible is will play out. After this one ends the 'scatter' part of the move rains down on the opponent. Gallery References es:Dispersión de Bala Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy barrage techniques